


Tutti Frutti Mix

by Jet_Blue



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Profession - Isaac Asimov, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mention of psychological trauma, Multi, Not Beta Read, Romantic relationship between a haunted animatronic and a human, Slice of Life, but it works really well I swear, canon character death, crack ships, just a book for my drabble and oneshot ideas, sometimes they might be controversial ones, this was a fictober but I didn't finish it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet_Blue/pseuds/Jet_Blue
Summary: Set of Drabbles and Oneshot that I did in my spare time, but that I do not consider long enough to have separate books or were part of a fictober that I didn't finish.The title is the only way in which this can be described, honestly. It's a mixture of so many things that this time it is difficult for me to put something in concrete to summarize it.In the future there might be several writings based on Mable's "Can't Go Home Again" and "Almost Feels Like Home" fanfic series, you don't need to read those fics to understand them, but it is recommended to get the whole picture.The tags will be updated depending on what is being uploaded (holy smokes, there will be too many tags on this thing).
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Steven Universe, Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Foxy





	1. Delirium

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miscelánea Tutti frutti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136465) by [Jet_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet_Blue/pseuds/Jet_Blue). 



> English is not my first language, and I don't have a beta reader, so I'm so sorry for any mistakes you might find. Please let me know about them so I can make something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: "Can't Go Home Again" by Mable  
> Ship: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Foxy (Gabriel Afton) - Slightly hinted  
> Number of words: 716

Everything around him felt like a carousel.  
It was suffocating, and a cold sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. The office was spacious, he was not even using fifty percent of it, and yet with every tick of the clock, the walls felt like closing in on him. The only way out was the bottomless tunnel in the front, dark, black like a starless sky, ready to swallow him up to never let go.

His fingers trembled as he reached for the flashlight and awkwardly turned it on. Blurred figures, blackened clouds resembling the suffocating smoke of a fire, vanishing from the corner of his eyes. Inhale, exhale, inhale, and let out a stress-laden sob with the weight of five cups of coffee that he now regretted having had before entering the pizzeria. 

He knew that in a short time the flashlight would run out of power, watching how it flickered when lighting the corridor, but he would not waste time changing the batteries. It was a risk that couldn't be taken, not now, not on his last night.

Inhale, exhale, and wind the music box.

Hurried steps, restless to put their icy hands on him, running through the vents and mercilessly pulverizing his eardrums; his head threatening to explode, pulsing to the sound of each metallic blow. His sight was blurring, the air burned as it made its way through the lungs, suffocating, toxic; an acid taste rising up his throat, the urge to vomit was becoming more frequent and difficult to contain. Little crimson drops giving in to the pressure of the teeth on his lips and descending at the corner of his mouth. 

So close and at the same time he felt like it would take an eternity for six in the morning to come. 

He was so immersed in the routine he had adopted, that barely noticed the figure in the distance. His heart stopped and he stared at the exit, Jeremy didn't know how to react, the flashlight with which he checked the perimeter was firm between his trembling hands. What waited down the hall was not what he was used to fearing. It wasn't metal and synthetic fur, plastic eyes, or fake smiles. They weren't the monsters that tormented him when going to sleep nor the ones he saw out of the corner of the eye when waking up. 

Instead, the only thing he could focus on with his blurred vision was the figure of a scruffy young man; He had brown spots on his gray t-shirt, chocolate-brown curly hair that almost looked like a really dark vermilion, pale to the point of camouflaging himself in the light but with a still-distinguishable tan complexion, he was scowling and had yellow eyes as vivid as a candle flame.

That wasn't what Jeremy was being paid to keep in line, but it alarmed him as much as Bonnie or Chica would when they entered the office.  
The sleepless nights and the lack of food must, at last, be charging him a debt for his carelessness.

Jeremy knew he needed to check the music box, he could hear the melody reaching its final notes, but he felt unable to look away from the golden eyes. They were like white wine, intoxicating, and wrapped in a subtle halo of danger. There was something about them that encouraged him to take a closer look as if they urged him to get out of his seat and walk down the aisle to them.

The night guard didn't know what was worse, the fact that he couldn't force himself to wind the box or that, for a moment, he actually contemplated the option of leaving the office.

The only thing that managed to break the spell was the bells that announced the end of the night shift. It caught him off guard and the need to check the clock was greater, when he looked back down the hall Jeremy Fitzgerald found that the figure was gone. Metal footsteps echoed through the establishment as whatever was there moved away.

The interaction took no more than ten seconds, but still…   
Any other night the blond would have left as soon as the clock struck six, this time he stood still in his chair facing the dark hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One of the most common causes of deliriums is electrolyte imbalances (or other body chemicals) and severe lack of sleep.
> 
> Symptoms include:  
> -Changes in alertness (usually more alert in the morning, less alert in the evening)  
> -Changes in sensitivity (sensation) and perception  
> -Changes in the level of consciousness  
> -Changes in movement.  
> -Changes in sleep patterns.  
> -Confusion (disorientation) regarding time or place  
> -Decrease in memory and short-term memories  
> -Disorganized thoughts, like talking in a way that doesn't make sense  
> -Emotional or personality changes, such as anger, agitation, depression, irritability and euphoria  
> -Incontinence  
> -Movements triggered by changes in the nervous system  
> -Problems to concentrate
> 
> Deliriums usually lasts for about 1 week. It takes several weeks for cognitive function to return to normal levels. Full recovery is common, but depends on the underlying cause of the delirium. "
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always welcome~


	2. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Steven Universe and Gravity Falls  
> Ship: Steven Universe/Mason (Dipper) Pines  
> Number of words: 702

It was nice to take some time to breathe and look at the stars.  
Just them sitting on the cliff near the wooden fence, with a small lighted candle in the middle and some snacks Universe had bought before leaving the house. Simple, but nice. He had really needed to separate a moment like this to rest and contemplate the landscape; boy did he need it!

Ever since life was infested with supernatural events and intergalactic political situations, Dipper felt that his stamina hardly lasted a couple of days. Not like in youth, it was no longer an option to stay sleepless weeks writing in the journal. He needed all the energy he could get from a good nap to sustain himself until the weekend.

As a child, he would have loved it. Space travel, the responsibilities of defending the planet, the new knowledge he could so easily acquire from other civilizations, and the part-time job he had as a paranormal investigator with his twin sister. It was a life out of his dreams for a curious kid, it was everything he had planned and more; but now, viewing himself a wise adult, he couldn't help but like better the time in bed watching poorly done comedies or cooking weird things with his partner. 

Steven had taught him that at the end of the day what mattered most was taking a break from the routine and sitting down to breathe. Just that. Breathe in the fresh beach air, watch the stars at night, eat a donut bought from the local town store, and enjoy each other's company.

To appreciate that they were still here, together, safe and sound after so much.

Mason looked up at the sky, then at the young man sitting next to him with a ukulele in hand, and back to the sky. Universe played one of the many melodies he had composed while watching the cosmos, he looked at them with such amazement in his eyes that only a child could have.  
The thought gave rise to a small laugh that he couldn't help but let out, which caught the other's attention.

The curly-haired man noticed him with a touch of doubt and amusement, silently asking what made him laugh this time. 

“Did I ever tell you that you are too good for this world?” Dipper whispered without taking his eyes off the sky. 

"Several times, but it's always good to hear it again. It's much better when it’s accompanied by an "I love you"," Steven replied teasingly, settling into place with a bewitching smile and putting the musical instrument aside. “Is there a reason for the comment this time?” 

Silence prevailed between them for a few seconds before answering, as if the younger of the two was testing the words before letting them out.

"It's just that… no matter how many times we've been in space, or what we went through during those times, you always look at the universe as if it were the first time. It's charming, kind of weird considering that at some point we almost died there, but it doesn’t take away the beauty of it. "

His anxiety skyrocketed leaving him feeling ashamed.  
Dipper had never been good with romance, he always ended up messing it up somehow. Either he wasn’t affectionate enough or was exaggerating it in a way that made him irritating. He was nervous about openly sharing his thoughts with his partner; nervous about what the eldest thought of it, if he was being sickly sweet or inadvertently ruined the atmosphere they had created.

An affectionate hand rested on his, and he immediately remembered that next to him was Steven Universe, and if anyone appreciated these inexperienced displays of affection it was him. Quickly the nerves were replaced by a warmth in the chest that he was not yet used to experiencing but welcomed with open arms.

"I can't help it, other than the bad experiences good memories happened there," he heard him say quietly.

And neither of them said anything else, they just curled up on the grass and hold their hands as they watched the stars, thanking them for breaking the routine before having to return to their fast-paced lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of these two can't hurt the soul~  
> I have come to the realization that I have something for crack couples with nerds and musicians lol


	3. Dichotomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Profession (Isaac Asimov)  
> Ship: None  
> Number of words: 858

The most complicated part of his job was to keep his mouth shut. Especially when teenagers were in the middle of a crisis.

As a roommate, Hali understood that his duty was over when the guards and nurses entered the room. As a registered psychologist, however, he knew that anesthesia and a pat on the back were not enough to calm the dilemma of someone depressed.

They needed professional attention, and he could only give half-truths.

"It's just a phase, we all go through that," he told them and it was true. "With time you will get used to the situation," unless you are that one in nine, it was what they wouldn't let him say.

It was cruel in his eyes to ignore the boys that way, making them believe that their whole life had been summed up to be... this.  
They were almost kids, for God's sake. The majority of them didn't go beyond eighteen and already had worrying depression symptoms.

It was cruel but at the end of everything necessary.  
They had no choice, after all. There was no other way to separate those who they wanted from the rest.  
It was for a greater good, was what he told himself and over time that mantra allowed him to dull the growing feeling of guilt. 

Someday he would be able to tell each of them what he knew. Someday, but not today. For now, he would have to keep quiet long enough for the Institute of Higher Studies to identify their men.

Men like George Platen.

The guy was wonderful. Despite being stubborn and proud, he had determination and a brilliant mind capable of breaking limits. Still very young, but with a concrete idea of what he wanted to be in life and so sure he had what it took to achieve it.

George was too tough to accept his situation and the help offered, but vulnerable enough to assign him a specialist to take care that he wouldn't resort to dangerous extremes. In his defense, he never tried anything, not even the activities that the House offered to boys like him. He spent his entire day without leaving the room and refusing to eat. That was how Hali came to be a roommate after the Institute feared they would lose the boy while they were not watching him. 

Of course, Platen didn't know that he was a psychologist and not a young man of the House, at least he hadn't been one for years.  
This made it difficult and facilitated his work in the same way. He couldn't help George in the way he would have liked when he was in denial, but the lack of knowledge about the title allowed the boy to tell him about his life freely.

In a couple of months, he managed to get him out of his catatonic state and interest him even if it was a little in what the Institution had to offer. He went sporadically to the learning classrooms and worked to save some money. Still stubborn and denying his current situation, but he already ate and was friendlier to others.  
It was a good achievement for a year.

And then May came.

It was as if George returned to his first days at the House. He walked from one side of the room to the other shouting about the injustice of his whereabouts and what they had done to him. It was just too much to suppress.  


“I was going to be a Computer Programmer and I can be one," Platen protested after a few minutes of silence. His breathing was agitated and his blue eyes shone with courage. "I could be one today, regardless of what they say analysis shows.” And then he added with a serious and confident countenance of his words: “They’re wrong. They _must_ be.”

“The analysts are never wrong," Hali replied with the book in hand that the young man had previously thrown in an outburst.

“They _must_ be. Do you doubt my intelligence?”

Everyone knew that intelligence was what George lacked the least, but the level of intelligence was not a factor in determining who ended up in a House for the Feeble-minded. It went beyond something that George could understand at that moment.  
He still didn't understand that they were not taking care of him as a helpless animal but as an important piece of a greater system. It would be so easy to just tell him, but then they would have no way of knowing if he was that one in ten.

“Did you think you’d make this?"

“No, but here I am just the same.”

“And you’re satisfied. Really, really satisfied," he affirmed almost with disgust. "You’re happy. You love it. You wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

No, he would not want to be elsewhere, no matter how difficult his job was. He understood the value of this position; because while for George Platen the world could only be summed up as someone registered or nobody, Hali Omani knew that the difference was more complex.

After all, creative minds couldn't be label into such lazy dichotomy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never imagined myself writing fanfiction based on a story of Isaac Asimov, but here we are and I really had fun doing it.  
> This is one of my favorite stories of his authorship. The theme of futuristic worlds seen from a social sphere fascinates me, that Hali was a psychologist is a plus hahaha
> 
> Comments and comments are well received and appreciated!


End file.
